


The Girl One Step Away | ON HIATUS

by sunflower624



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam Girl, F/M, Hardcore, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Sexual Content, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Inspired by @Reylo_Prompts...Ben Solo and Rey had been best friends for years - it started around the age of 13. Now - the pair were finally college juniors. They somehow bribed the school admissions officer to allow them to be roommates.Ben was a bit of a nerd, he enjoyed playing games such as D&D, Call of Duty, and sometimes even sexual games. Rey, on the other hand, has a secret job. She's a CamGirl and goes under the name of Faeh XXX. The name was inspired by combining her name and the word "feather" because she uses a feather mask to mask her identity.She has 7,895 fans and one of her biggest fans goes by the name "Kylo Ren" always tipping her with $100 and even gifts! One night as Rey comes in from her secret place - she overhears Ben speaking with Armitage and Poe - and suddenly they call him Kylo Ren. What will she do?!





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was different from most of the girls at Tattooine University. For one, she didn't hang with the girls. She loved hanging with guys - one, in particular, being Ben Solo. 

Ben Solo and Rey became connected through middle school. His Uncle, Luke Skywalker, was the teacher of Astrological Science and explained some things about gravity. Somehow - they ended up as science partners and their relationship began from there. 

Ben was a little nerdier than some of the boys - he was nerdier than most but looks can deceive. Ben Solo was often quite - sexual and dirty-minded when alone. One day, he discovered the great website - _maythexxxbewithu.com _

Ben loved the layout and structure. It focused on sci-fi and sexy women, which who wouldn't want that!? He stumbled onto Faeh XXX. Her moans, her fingers, her body that curved as she orgasmed - she did something to Ben. She wasn't like the other girls. She was more realistic about it and if she didn't feel like it was pleasurable - she would repeat the whole routine and make herself cum. 

Rey often left their dorm after eating dinner and would disappear to some random place - becoming Faeh XXX. Of course, Ben doesn't know it's her. She doesn't know that her #1 fan and tipper is her roommate and best friend. Sometimes - events have an interesting way of unfolding...

* * *

Rey sat back in their leather sofa of the dorm room. Ben was at the kitchen table with their friends Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron. Armitage and Rey didn't always get along but she didn't mind him. Poe was like a brother to her, except he was a bit older than all of them. They all seemed like they were "tough" on the outside but they were pretty nerdy. A few years back, they discovered Dungeons & Dragons. It's pretty much a fantasy-battleship game. You never would expect them to be into it, but they loved it.

Rey scrolled through her Instagram, listening to the guys talk on-and-off. Suddenly, Ben called her name, "Rey, would you care to join us?" 

"Ben, you know that I don't like it..." 

Hux and Poe shunned her dramatically as a joke - causing her to roll her eyes and throwing one of the throw-pillows at their faces. Suddenly, Poe froze and saw how she knocked over his character - causing his XP levels to immediately decrease. "Oh, you bitch!" 

Rey covered her mouth and began to laugh hard, his reaction was priceless. Ben and Armitage seemed thankful because on their parts - they got each got 100 XP and Ben immediately leveled up. He pointed his fingers at Hux, "In your face, you fucking prick!" 

"Oh, we all know why you want to advance your level, _Kylo Ren_!" 

Rey froze for a moment. _Kylo Ren_? That sounded familiar. She looked at him and knitted her eyebrows together, "How did you come up with that type of name?" 

Ben suddenly grew silent before Hux began to spill the secrets, revealing the truth behind the name. "Every week, Ben bets five-hundred dollars because..." 

Ben interrupted him by covering his mouth, almost doing an '_I will strange your brains out_' expression. 

Poe was still pissed about losing XP, so he just stayed out of it - allowing everything to unfold and be revealed.

"Why the fuck do you need five-hundred dollars, _Ben?_" Her voice was almost quick and shaky, but she did her best to hide it. "Come on, we've been friends for how long now? I'm pretty sure you can consider me one of the _dude-bros_!" 

"Please, don't ever say that again..." Hux cringed, holding his head up with his hand. Ben looked down, seeming to become bashful. Rey felt like she was suddenly walking on eggshells, anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. 

"Fine, I'll tell you but I swear to _GOD_, Rey... If you laugh, I will seriously hurt you!" He seemed to very serious, but she knew he wouldn't. He looked to the sky, mumbling something to himself, almost as if he was ashamed by it.

"Ben, come on!" Rey yelled jokingly because the anticipation was killing her. Hux gave a glare at Ben, nearly smirking and adding a small laugh. 

"I tip this camgirl user named _Faeh XXX..._" Ben quickly said, trying to get the words off the tip of his tongue and took a deep breath of relief. Rey felt frozen, trying not to react. She successfully reframed herself but just looked at him. She tried to find the words but found herself look down. 

"I mean if it makes you happy? Just don't waste all of your money because you work hard, Ben." That's all she could say. It was kinda awkward for a moment, but Ben flashed a smile at her. She gleamed back but as soon as the men restarted their game, Rey went to her room and shut the door. 

Her #1 fan and tipper was _her best friend and roommate_. He commented the most horniest and perverted comments - but they always aroused her. She found herself shocked but a sudden part of her wanted to laugh and smile. Who would've thought? 


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight beamed through the blinds of their dorm. Ben was already up and awake, cooking some breakfast. Rey didn't fall asleep until 5:00 AM because she couldn't stop thinking about Ben. She felt so weird and shocked after discovering he was her #1 tipper on _maythexxxbewithu.com_. She never would've expected him to be into that shit, but now that she thinks about it - he can act perverted and sexual as a joke. 

Ben fried some potatoes, letting them simmer in the grease before he called out, "Rey! Breakfast is almost ready, hurry!!" His yelling slowly woke her up. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open, stretching her body. "Rey!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, annoyance and grumpiness in her tone. She rose from her bed, yawning and licking her lips. She made her way out of the room, her hair was a mess. Ben looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"_Yikes_..." He mumbled to himself, before handing her a plate of food. She rolled her eyes at his reaction. He chuckled at her reaction, sitting down with his plate of food, "Someone's grumpy!" 

She snared at him, digging her fork into her eggs. She let the yolk coat her tongue, trying to avoid any conversations about yesterday. He just looked at her. He was honestly in a little shock. She never was this grumpy, so he leaned over, he grabbed one of her potatoes with his fork - eating in right in front of her. She gave him the most intense glare - nearly causing him to get choked on the food.

"Ben, _don't push my buttons..._" She warned him, her voice was deep and cracked a bit. Bags had developed underneath her eyes, they were light but you could tell something was up with her. Ben leaned back into his chair, taking a sip of the water from his glass. 

"Did you not sleep well? What's wrong?" Ben questioned because he was really concerned. She sighed slightly before nodding. 

"I didn't fall asleep till like 5, so I really only got 2 hours..." She talked a little calmer, locking her eyes with his. 

"Go on, you can go rest, okay?" 

Rey's eyes softened. He was being serious. She smiled slightly, "Ben, I can't..." 

"Why's that?" Ben questioned, almost interrogating her with the question. His stare burned deeply into her and she slightly became flustered. She had to do a show and she didn't want to skip it. She couldn't say that, though. She didn't want Ben to know it was her. She would feel embarrassed and ashamed. 

"Because I have to go get some things done!" It was a lie and a truth. He knitted his eyebrows together and slightly laughed at her response. 

"Like what? I know that you don't have any plans!" 

She was becoming nervous and felt under pressure. She looked down, her fingers were trembling. Thankfully, he didn't really notice, but he was confused about what was going on.

"I just need to get some stuff done, but I'll be back!" She continued with her statement. He just sighed and went along with her. 

"Well, when will you be leaving? I'll be doing something at 12:00..." Ben stated, looking at his watch and it was 8:45 AM. She froze because the show was at 12:00. She muttered to herself, before looking back up at him.

"What a weird coincidence since I'll be at 12:00!" She talked very fast, the tension being released from her shoulders. He smiled back at her, seeming like he was relieved because he wanted to be alone for the _Faeh XXX_ show. 

"That sounds good, yeah - just text when you'll be home!" 

* * *

Rey got in the shower. The pressure from the water calmed her. She cracked her neck, grabbing a scrubby nearby and applying some coconut body wash on it. She washed every inch of her body. She had to be camera ready. 

She found herself out of it for a minute. She was still terrified that Ben would find out. The thought of HIM being her #1 tipper still shaken her. Many questions went through her head, such as, _what if he found out? How would he react? Would he disown her? Would he be disgusted? _

She snapped out of it and sighed. She bent over and turned off the water, before grabbing the towel she had outside the tub. She wrapped it across her body as she got out and looked in the mirror. This would be an _interesting_ day…

* * *

As Rey showered and cleaned herself up, Ben had his laptop charging in his room. He still had to do his chores for the day. He had already gathered the laundry from his room but still had to get the laundry from her room. He grabbed the basket, holding it against his side as he walked into her room. He looked around and finally spotted her pile of clothes.

He got down and began to gather them up. As he picked up the last shirt of hers, his eyes loomed over something that must’ve been underneath the clothes. His eyes widen and his lips departed from each other. It was a feathered mask but not ANY feathered mask. He recognized it. 

He heard Rey opening the bathroom door and she already knew he was getting her laundry. She entered the room with a smile, “Thanks - I’ll pay you back, I promise!” 

Ben flashed a smile at her, he was still on his knees. “I mean, you can pay me back by answering a question for me…” 

She crossed her arms in front of her and smiled, “Okay, what’s up?” 

He rose to his feet and had the feathered mask in his hands. Her eyes widen, her towel nearly dropping off. “You’re _Faeh XXX_, aren’t you?” 

She bit into her lip nervously, before slowly nodding. As she was about to speak, her mouth opened hesitantly. “A-And you’re my biggest tipper and fan…” 

There was a sudden silence between them. There was still something there. Sexual tension. Apart of her wanted to walk up towards him and kiss him, but the other part of her felt ashamed and disgusted. She looked down before making eye-contact with him again.

He was overwhelmed and surprised. He was obviously okay with it, but he never expected Rey to be _Faeh XXX_. He didn’t know what to say or do. He wanted to do the same thing Rey did, but he felt like it was invading. 

Rey held the towel against her body tightly. She broke the silence again, “I understand if you want to yell at me or cuss me out, I should’ve said something yesterday…” 

“So you want me to teach you a lesson?” Ben suddenly said, getting her attention. Her eyes softened as she brought her gaze at him. He was smirking a bit and began to laugh slightly. “I’m joking, but I mean, it’s cool!” 

She thought he was being serious. He certainly was for a moment but wanted to reframe himself. That’s when she released the towel from her body, letting her body show in glory. His eyes softened because she wasn’t joking. She clearly wanted him.

_ As he wanted her, too. _


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes moved down her body - it wasn't a dream. It was all real and it was all right in front of him. Rey was Faeh XXX. She was the true woman behind the mask. She was the person Ben always fantasized about. He always thought of her moans when he masturbated. 

Rey raised an eyebrow at Ben - the bulge growing in his pajama pants. He raised his hands above his chest, "Woah! W-We need to talk first!!" 

He was becoming flustered. He didn't know what to say or do. He wanted her but he needed time to process this whole thing, too! He never expected to find out that his long-time friend and roommate was a webcam girl. He always thought Rey was so shy and introverted. This new revelation said OTHERWISE.

She walked towards him - causing him to dart out of her room and he was making his way to the entertainment area. "Ben!?" She yelled out as she bent over to grab the towel. She wrapped it around her body cautiously and went after him. 

"Rey - I CAN'T!" He yelled, his voice cracked a bit. He seemed to be very serious. His skin tinted to the color pink, trying to hide his face from her. He was overwhelmed. He hated himself because he wanted to fuck her. 

"Why not!? You can literally jerk off to Faeh XXX behind the screen but won't fuck the real thing!" She yelled back, throwing one of their cushioned pillows at him. She had missed her show and she knew she would be receiving tons of messages. "You've seen me naked BILLIONS of time - same with you for me!" 

"Rey, it's not that easy!"

"You just have to put your fucking cock inside of me, how hard is that!?"

"I need some time to think!"

"I'm missing my broadcast right now and I'm already horny, so let me suck you off!" 

Silence began. Ben was surprised by her comment. He never expected those words to come out of her mouth. She covered her face - clearly becoming bashful. 

"You wanna do what?" He questioned, he brought himself forward and nearly laughed. 

Rey bit her lip nervously, looking him in the eyes. "I want to suck you off..."

Within a second, Ben pushed her down and she was at eye-level with his bulge. 

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
